Best Friends
by Ruysbroeck
Summary: A cute little adventure involving our two young hero's. I hope you enjoy. The last section I have written a verbal description of a picture by a gentleman who goes by the name of Lionheart. The pic is entiled storytime and if you desire to see it o


**Best Friends**

The summer was in full swing the sun shinning high above very few clouds drifted past to mar its glory. Mighty trees stood tall and proud their leaves of green shading those who would sit beneath there majesty. Long green grass grew upon lawns, small gardens sprouting flowers of every description their fragrance wafting through the air.

Along a certain length of sidewalk passed an area of ground that had at once held a small park long since having every blade of grass and every tree consumed in order to make way for an ugly little subdivision. The houses small, poorly built and over priced their lots not much bigger than postage stamps. Close enough together that one neighbor might reach out a window and exchange a cup of sugar with the person next door without leaving the kitchen. Their gardens no bigger than pots on the stoop in front of the main door, unless of coarse one of your neighbors complained, then there would be no decoration.

Along this concrete path hurriedly strolled a handsome young couple both dressed for the heat that would arrive by midday. The female was in a slight bit more of a hurry than her consort who wasn't in much of a rush at all, she had a job to do. It wasn't much of a job but it gave her a little extra money to play with. The backpack she carried sat heavily on her spine, filled with odds and ends in order to keep young children and their parents busy for several hours in the morning. It was a city job which meant the hours were good and the job easy, plus they paid for the supplies if you didn't try to do silly things that cost too much.

The young man, her boy friend and long time best friend sauntered along beside her, hands in his pocket and a strange pick creature perched upon his shoulder. The creature was in actual fact a naked mole rat and quite the favorite of the many children who enjoyed his antics immensely although they tended to forget the young mans name.

The young man was looking down a he walked slightly behind the girl now, he took great pleasure in watching her move, the way her long legs moved the bounce of her lovely red hair tied up in a pony tail today as a way of removing some of the heat to the back of her neck. Also he treasured the look of her bottom as it moved under the small black fabric of her shorts happily not hidden away under the baggy white T-shirt she wore.

The lass turned to him annoyed "Ron we're going to be late!" In actual fact they weren't, she liked getting to the park early to get set up and also because she generally didn't like being late for any appointment.

Ron had now stopped on the sidewalk and was staring downward with a smile on his face, his head tilted to one side to get a better look at what lay below. The love of his life now glared at him in aggravation, hands on her hips, body bent slightly forward and legs spread apart she let a displeasured sound escape through a tightly closed mouth. Still smiling he looked up at her and pointed to the cement underneath.

Her face still set she came towards him and looked to what he pointed at. Her head angled and expression changed to confusion and as she moved around to get a better view, her green eyes lit up and a wide grin livened up her wondrous lips.

She did several little bounces in the air "Oh. Oh. OH! I remember that." With that she wrapped her arms around her gentleman's neck causing the little mole rat to clamber up onto his master's head, and with a gentle kiss on his lips she finished off. "I remember that day."

It was dark cloudy day but the winds of November had not yet arrived. The leaves had completed their change from green to yellow and finally red then fallen to the earth, grass once green would no longer grow this season. Outside the preschool sat two small children who were looking rather glum.

The little one on the right was a girl her dark red hair was pulled into two pig tails held in place by elastics the ends capped with large blue marbles. A large puffy sweater kept the chill from her bones, a small pair of jeans rolled up at the ends and blue running shoes capped her tiny feet. She was slumped over on the only step in front of the school her legs crossed chilled fingers rested in her lap. The young lasses name just so happened to be Kimberly Ann Possible.

Her companion was a small boy with a mess of blond hair a top his oval head he had a pair of large ears sprouting out ether side. His jacket of red had a small hood on the back and covered a long sleeve t-shirt with a funny little animal on its front. He also had a small pair of jeans but with the ends sown up so as to look a little neater upon his feet were a pair of large red sneakers. The young boy had his body folded up so his elbows rested on his knees with his chin resting on his arms. He went by the name of Ronald Stoppable.

Ron rubbed his runny nose on the sleeve of his jacket and spoke for the first time in the long while they had been sitting on the stoop. "Do you think our Mom's forgot about us?"

"No! That would be silly. Our parents wouldn't forget about us." She snapped at him. Parents do not forget about there little girls, although she was beginning to wonder where her mom was it wasn't like her to be this late. With that she turned back to staring aimlessly off into the space at the end of the laneway where parent's cars parked when the other children had gotten picked up. Neither one of the two miserable little tikes noticed the teacher as she glanced out the window as she continued to cleaned up the room after morning class was finished. The only two left in her charge were looking a wee bit melancholy but other than that safe. She smiled and turned back to her work, she would look back in another moment just to ensure they continued to be so.

Another long eternity and a small blue station wagon pulled up to the curb. Ron jumped to his feet joy lighting up his little brown eyes, his mom had arrived. "Yea! My Moms here." He stopped short in his little happy dance turned to his young lady pal a concerned expression on his face "I'm sure your mom will be here soon." Kim didn't respond but her face showed a slight bit more gloom.

Ron raced forward to embrace his mom around her legs with a big hug. She in tern smiled down in greeting, scratched his ragged mop of hair. "You stay here with Kim I have to go talk to your teacher for a moment." And with that she quickly walked through the main doors of the pre-school and disappeared.

He looked at the closed doors and went back to being gloomy again. Looking down at Kim "Am I in trouble again?" Kim didn't have an answer she didn't think he had but you could never tell with adults.

It wasn't long before Mrs. Stoppable returned and both young offspring looked up at her. She bent down in front of Kim and placed on hand on her shoulder. "Kim do you know who I am?"

"Yea your Ron's Mom."

"Kim your father came to visit me at the bank today. He would like you to stay with us tonight." She had a warm friendly smile but Kim still wasn't sure she liked this idea too much. Her little fingers knotted together in worry and her face drooped a little more.

Mrs. Stoppable continued "It seems your mother went into labour this morning after she dropped you off and your dad took her into the hospital. Do you know what labour is?"

"Labour is a social class comprising of those who do manual work or labour for wages." Ron beamed triumphantly.

Both females blinked several times. "That's your father's definition sweat heart." Then his mother turned her attention back to Kim "In this case. Well you remember the little child that was in your mommies womb."

Kim shook her heat in positive recognition "My little sister in my mom's stomach."

"Well it's decided to come out."

"Oooh. Does it hurt?"

Mrs. Stoppable through back with gruesome detail her memory still quite fresh of the thought of trying to push Ron's large ears out from inside her. "Yes it does sweet heart yes it does." She sighted. "So do you think you're up for pizza and a sleep over with Ron this evening?" She put on her best reassuring smile for the little girl, not that she had much of a choice in the matters ahead.

"Ok." Kim wasn't really happy with this idea but a sleep over didn't sound too bad. She looked over at Ron who was jumping in the air doing a little cheer. He was happy he had never had a sleep over.

Lunch had consisted of soup with cheese, two kinds, and fancy crackers reserved only for times when guests came over. Ron really liked cheese, especially the kinds with two colours both orange and white and had gobbled them up rapidly and then very carefully trying not to slurp ate his soup first by dunking his fancy crackers and then with a small spoon.

After lunch they had set aside an area on the floor, moving Ron's toys and clothes that had been strewn across everywhere so she could have a place to sleep. Pillows and a sleeping bag where laid out for her and her favorite stuffed animal placed comfortably on top waiting for her return. Kim had never been in a sleeping bag before whenever her family had gone anywhere she had always had a bed.

Now the three were headed the short distance to the park for an afternoon of play and to tire them out so they would sleep later. Kim was seated upon Ron's beat up old skateboard with Ron pushing her along at a slow speed bouncing along with every crack in the sidewalk. His parents had picked it up at a garage sale it was supposed to improve his balance. She was happy so far and was having fun maybe this wasn't so bad spending the day with Ron.

At the edge of the park they were forced off the concrete pathway by a pair of elderly workmen bedecked in dirty old clothes who were kneeling down putting the smoothing touches on a new piece of cement they had just laid. Their truck was parked nearby with all the equipment of their given trade.

Kim was forced off her ride as the three moved off onto the grass and into the park. Approaching the swings they could see several other children and their respective parents. Kim carried the board, the one hand holding an end the other end dragging along behind.

The park had a small set of climbing bars as well as toys that you sat upon and rocked back and forth supported by a very large spring. One had the shape of a large purple dragon and the other had a sort of horse appearance, both had much of their paint chipped off and were worn from years of use. Mrs. Stoppable sauntered over and sat beside some of the other parents who were conversing amongst themselves. Ron led Kim over to the big kids swing set.

"We should go over to those swings." She pointed to the swings that had the bar in front so they would not fall out.

"No… no…these ones you can fly. Come on." Kim didn't really believe him but fallowed anyway. "Watch!" With that lay his stomach across the strap where the majority of larger people placed their bottoms and with his little legs moving as fast as they could he launched himself into the air. Arms forward and legs straight back he sailed forward and then back and when his legs got close to the ground on the forward pivot he ran again launching himself a little higher.

Kim's little green eyes widened, that was so cool and with that though she did the same until both children were laughing joyfully as they sailed gracefully through the air.

When the two tired of that game they moved over to the sandbox, it didn't have much sand and what there was felt more like small bits of gravel and wouldn't hold any shape, castle or other wise so all that could be done was dig holes and if one didn't have a Tonka truck it wasn't much fun.

Since all Kim and Ron had was a skate board they didn't have much fun so they just sat on the edge and talked philosophy which could be quite entertaining to anyone above the age of four. That was until Kim spotted a large dog wonder into their vicinity, it had a coat of thick light brown, almost reddish hair. The snout was long and narrow with deep brown eyes and a nose of pink and most likely very little between the ears. It's leash of light blue lay trailing along the ground behind and no master was anywhere in sight. It just wondered around sniffing at the ground looking like it had nothing better to do, which it didn't.

Kim picked herself up and rushed over to where the dog was sniffing and grabbed hold of the collar, Ron looking a little confused by her hasty departure but headed after her dragging his skate board behind. "I think this dog is lost, we should find its owner." She looked over a Ron concerned.

Ron dropped his board and picked up the end of the leash "What's his name?"

Kim parted the fur out of her way and read. "AE 1057."

"What kind of name if that."

The dog who was almost the same size as the two of them combined and could look them straight in the eyes just stood there looking a wee bit perplexed although it did seem to like the attention.

"**RON!" **a motherly voice called out from the background.

"Yes Mom."

"Don't forget to wash your hands when you get home."

"Ok Mom."

"Why do you need to wash?" Kim asked

"My Dads allergic to animals with fur." Ron stated as if it was obvious.

"What's allergic?"

Ron screwed his face up trying to think "I don't know. But he gets sick of he's around animals with fur."

"Oh." She didn't really understand but went along with it anyway.

The park in which they played was divided into two sections up top of a small slopped hill was a children's area with the play devices that our two young hero's had devoted part of their afternoon too. At the base of the hill was a baseball diamond with rather a bit more gravel than dirt play area and a chain link fence backstop. A small brick building held equipment for the maintenance of the park and a candy machine just outside by a large roll up doorway. Surrounding the entire area were massive old trees that made a barrier between houses and the noise of play not to mention add a bit of privacy for those home owners. The trees were at the lowest point in the recreational area so rain and mud tended to collect around this treed area

The trees held many sorts of animals of a smaller nature, chipmunks, groundhogs, a family of skunks and a few raccoons that lived inside the building. But most notably were the squirrels and one in question was a rather non-descript little grey squirrel who was very intelligent, at least for a squirrel.

From his nest he cautiously made his way down a large oak tree and across the field of grass, stopping in the middle to ensure that his path was not impeded by a creature larger and more menacing than himself. Secure in the knowledge that he was safe he continued to hope along his merry way to the structure where he stopped again to ensure his safety. Peaking around the corner he sniffed the air and looked around and darted to the candy machine.

Our little grey squirrel had found his meal ticket early on in life and if food is easy to find and get to why should one go to all the effort of running high and low when you can get it from one easy convenient spot. And with that he hurried under the machine, scampered up the front and into the machine through the exit slot where the candy is retrieved by larger bi-pedal creatures

Now inside the device he clambered up the handy rungs and to the selection marked B4 or in more general terms, nuts (salted). There he pulled out a package let it drop to the bottom of the apparatus then he himself proceeded down. Placing the package into his mouth he used his nose to push the door open enough for him to exit. Before once again making certain he was in no danger he bounded his was back home

He had not made it half way home before a major commotion caused him to increase his pace.

The dog had seen the small potential prey item scampering around and had immediately zeroed in on our hapless squirrel and when it felt the moment was right the dog took off like a shot much to the chagrin of the two children, one of whom was still holding onto the leash.

Kim watched in a surprised horror as and dog leapt way with Ron bouncing along behind. Neither creature uttering a sound as they tore away under a cloud of dust and dead grass. They were halfway down the hill when Kim decided that Ron was in need rescuing.

Jumping her bottom down on the skateboard she pushed off with her hands in hot pursuit. Her pigtails flying along behind, teeth chattering and eyes rattling around in her head she felt every bump as she rushed down the hill. This was definitely so the drama.

The dog didn't slow his pace and raced partway up the tree in hot pursuit, Ron did not. He kept going in a straight line and with a massive jerk and a high pitched yelp from our canine he finally let go of the chain as he bounced along the ground before finally resting on his back facing the sky the dog on lying on its side not far away.

Kim rattling along behind didn't know how to steer the device she was riding upon, not to mention couldn't really see where she was heading what with the world bouncing around like it was. She came to a dead stop on the opposite side of the tree when the wheels of the board stuck fast in mud. Kim was bucked off the board and with a satisfying smoosh landed softly in the muck.

Kim lifted herself out of the mud it wasn't to bad she only had her lower half dirty along with her hands which she wiped off on the front of her sweeter. Talking big steps she walked over to where Ron still lay covered in grass stains and small scratches. "Are you all right?"

He blinked several times "I think so."

She grabbed him under the shoulders and helped him back onto his slightly wobbly feet. She smiled at him "You know that was kinda' fun."

"I don't know about that." He said dusting himself off and rubbing a tear from his eye.

A whistle was heard in the distance and the canine not to terribly pleased with carrying passengers while chasing after squirrels took off at a run. Our two young hero's watching it disappear into the distance.

"We should take the sidewalk back up the hill." She pointed to what seemed to be the easiest way back to the top. And with that decided Kim grasped Ron's hand and Ron bent down picked up his skateboard and they both headed back to his mother.

They sauntered slowly up the sidewalk talking about the adventure that had just transpired each telling the other what their part had been like. It was easier for their little legs heading up the concrete than up the steeper grassy slope.

Ron stopped abruptly looking wide eyed at Kim "Where are your shoes?"

Kim looked down equally surprised. Looking back down the slope towards the trees and then down she noticed that her socks were muddy and so were the rolled up cuffs of her pants, but no shoes. She though for a second scratched her head "I don't know?"

They stared at each other confused before Ron came up with an idea "You want one of mine?"

She looked down at his red shoes "Sure!"

With that he smiled, plopped himself down on the grass "Which one?"

Pointing to the one she wanted "Right."

Pulling off his right shoe, without undoing the laces and he handed it to her.

"Thanks." She pulled the shoe onto her foot also without undoing the laces and marveled at the way it looked. It was several sizes to large and just sort of hung off her foot but it matched her hair and that was what was important.

Kim and Ron continued on their merry way humming the latest song they had learned in class marching up the hill holding hands. They moved off step lifting the shoed foot high with each passing step until Ron spotted the barrier and brook off rushing towards it.

The workmen had packed up and left a short time ago and two orange barriers stood on either side of the fresh walkway. Ron smiled "We can put our names in it."

Kim wasn't so sure "Are you sure we're allowed to do that?"

"Why not? They put their names in it." Neither child could read what was inscribed on the one edge of the cement but both could see that the men had placed a stamp in the concrete.

Ron crawled under the one barrier and made an impression with his right hand pushing it in deep so that everyone who walked upon this patch of ground would see it. That and he liked the warm gravelly feeling of the gunk has it washed between his fingers. "Come on your turn."

Kim approached and leaned on Ron's shoulder and pressed her other hand into the concrete. "We should put our initials in to." And with that used her finger and swirled a simple KP above her impression and then sat back and watched Ron put a more jagged version of his name.

Ron smiled at her and piped up "See it's gonna be like that forever."

Kim nodded vigorously shaking her pigtails about "We're best friends forever." That said they clapped hands together to seal the deal.

That important piece of business complete they wiped their dirty hands on their pants and headed back to Mom.

"Oh good are you two ready to head back…" Mrs. Stoppable looked down at her messy charges glanced at her watch. It hadn't been much more than two minutes but they were now a total disaster. "What happened too you two? I chat for two minutes and you make a mess of yourselves." When she and Ron usually came to the park Ron just sort of played quietly by himself keeping out of mischief. Together these two were most likely going to cause her grief in the future.

"Ron what happened…" she trailed off trying to get a grip on the situation "Kim where's your shoes?" she was becoming exasperated.

Kim shrugged "I don't know." She said in a quiet voice.

Mrs. Stoppable's shoulders sagged, her eyes rolled and she let out a heavy sigh. "I'm going to have to let you go Mrs. Rockwaller." She called over her shoulder and then ushered the two little demons home.

Kim was splashing in the bath water creating more and bigger bubbles. Mrs. Stoppable's attention was focused on drying off of her young son. It was more usual for Ron to get his bath after dinner but than he and also Kim had a slight bit more dirt upon their persons than was normal.

Her pig tails removed and hair hanging damp down her back her bath time was pretty much completed it was just a matter of removing the remains of the soap she had used to take the mud from her body. Her attention was adverted by the arrival of Ron's dad.

He was a small man heavily built sort of like a large barrel with big hairy arms, he had light brown hair and glasses but most importantly he carried with him a small pair of shoes. "Well good news." He piped in has he held up the shoes and a cheer went out amongst the little ones. Kim's shoes had been saved. "A couple of things. The pizza has been ordered and is on its way." Another cheer went up. "Your father called Kimmy and after dinner we can go for a visit."

"Yea…I have a baby sister."

"Ok. If you say so."

Dinner had been a rushed affair with the two children eating as quickly as possible their day of adventures had not yet been completed. But now they were as quietly as possible tearing through the maternity ward of Middleton Memorial Hospital. The girl at the main desk had told them mom was on the 4th floor in ward 3 not that, that meant anything to Kim but that's where her parents were and she missed them, although she still wanted a sleep over.

The walls were of light blue colour but faded from the years, small uncomfortable chairs lined the walls and where no chairs were found then equipment of every description resided. For all its desire for quiet it was not nurses and doctors went about their business, cleaning staff attempted to stave off the inevitable collection of dirt. And with visiting hour still in full swing multitudes of family members milled about creating more chaos.

But most importantly there was Daddy standing out front of one of the privet rooms smiling and waiting for her with outstretched arms. Kim broke away from her charges and tore off down the hall and jumped head long into his arms and buried herself in his embrace.

"My little Kimmy cub, did you have a good day?"

"Yea we had fun. Ron and Me we went to the park. We had soup for lunch. And…and there was this big dog." She cupped her hands around his face and her eyes widened "We flew!"

"It sounds like you had a busy day." He was smiling at her, happy in her excitement.

Her face became all serious as she placed her hands on her fathers shoulders "Yes. Ron and I are best friends. Forever! And I lost my shoes."

Her father acted surprised "But your shoes are still on your feet. And what did you do to your hair?" Kim was dressed like Ron in her pajamas with her recently cleaned up shoes on her feet and her bright red hair brushed out and pulled back into a pony tail.

Kim pointed down to her feet "Ron's dad went out and got pizza and found them and Ron's mum pulled my hair back into a big girl pony tail."

"Forever's a long time my little Kimmy cub." He stated as he tweeked her little nose.

"Yep! We put ours hands in the sidewalk." Behind her Mrs. Stoppable, holding onto Ron's hand just shook her head rolled her eyes and her husband could be heard chuckling away behind. The two together seemed to attract trouble.

"So Kimmy are you ready to visit your mom?"

"Yea!" Yes she loved her parents but she was still going to have a sleep over at her best friends house.

He turned with her still in his arms "Your brothers are sleeping but you can visit mom for a shot while."

Kim went into shock. Disappointment seared into her face. No not brothers. Her mom had goofed. She was supposed to have a sister. Darn!

They were home again in the Stoppable household. It was dark outside and inside the only lights on were in the living room with Mr. Stoppable watching the TV. His wife had gotten up to check on the two little ones, it was to quite and that usually meant that trouble was a foot. She had climbed the stairs up to the second floor and down the hall to her son's room, remembering back just a few hours to how her little boy had tried to comfort poor little Kim on the fact that she now had brothers.

The door was open just enough for her to peek in. What greeted her was an interesting sight. The only light was a warm glow off a small flashlight, Ron's comforter had been pulled off the bed and was now with the help of a large stick being used as a tent. The two were lying under the pavilion on top of the family sleeping bags with several pillows stacked before them. Kim's hair was still pulled back into a ponytail and she wore a deep blue nightly with the large pink heart that her father had packed for her. Almost in a mesmerized state alongside her holding tightly to his little flashlight kneeled Ron crunching a pillow between his arms.

She could hear Kim reading from one of Ron's favorite books "Wo...u...ld you eat them in a box?" She ran her finger under each word as she spoke them aloud. "Wo...u...ld you eat them with a fox?"

Mom turned away from the seen with the thought that maybe this friendship might not be so bad after all. Well she would let them finish their story first then clean up the mess.

As she turned away she heard Kim's voice get serious "I would not eat green eggs and ham. I do not like them Sam-I-am."


End file.
